The vision research faculty in the Department of Ophthalmology at the University of Missouri propose to establish two research modules to support the ongoing activities in the department. The Protein expression and analysis module (Module #1) will be setup under the direction of Dr. Sharma for crystallin expression, isolation, and analysis. This module will support the need of investigators who will need large quantities of crystallins, need assistance in the analysis of lens or retinal constituents and the need to culture of whole lenses or lens epithelial cells. The establishment of lens epithelial cells in culture will allow us to look into signal transduction and gene expression under in vivo conditions. The establishment of protein analysis module will allow us to share the existing resources and increase our ability to offer support to recently joined faculty and the new faulty we plan on recruiting under the mission enhancement program. The Histology and image analysis module (Module #2) will be a facility for analyzing eye tissue samples from transgenic animals or pathologic specimens or donor tissues. This module will be directed by Dr. Reneker. It will foster the ongoing collaboration between the NEI supported projects within the department. In addition, the module will offer the much needed support for the research projects initiated by our new faculty. Therefore the main objectives of this proposal are to: a) enhance research infrastructure for vision science research at University of Missouri School of Medicine, b) enhance the opportunities for joint research projects and provide logistical support for joint projects, c) support the needs of new vision research faculty.